


More than a Burglar

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: The thief who raised a burglar [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bilbo was raised by Nori, Dad!Nori, Part Two, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Series: The thief who raised a burglar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699999
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

Bilri was many things, but a dwarf was not one of them. Sure, he had been raised by a dwarf and had lived with dwarrow his whole life-as far as he could remember-but that didn’t make him a dwarf.

It wasn’t until he was twelve that he truly first became aware of the difference. Even then it was pointed out to him by some other dwarflings who had never treated him kindly. “You think you’re like us? Your ears are like an elf, your feet are large and hairy, and you can’t even grow a beard!” 

Bilri had cautiously touched his ears then as if to hide them, though it was a bit too late for that. “You’re a freak is what you are!” Bilri had frowned and then went away from those dwarflings and hadn’t said a thing to his Adad about it.

Because, deep down, he had always known he was different. It had just never been thrown into his face in such a way. He started wearing his hair different so it covered his ears, but there was nothing to do about his lack of facial growth.

Looking to his feet he wrinkled his nose a bit, then went to his Uncle Dori. “Do you think you can make me shoes that don’t bother me like boots do?” Dori gave him an odd look, which could come across as surprise mixed with happiness.

Dori had always been trying to convince him to wear shoes. Bilri didn’t like the objects, they often felt too tight, or pulled on his hair oddly. However, if shoes helped hide his large feet more, then maybe the other dwarflings would play with him.

Dori frowned “Why do you want some now?” Bilri avoided his Uncle’s gaze “No reason” Dori crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Is it the same no reason that you decided to hide your ears?” Bilri frowned but soon nodded gently.

Dori sighed “Bilri, you shouldn’t be ashamed of how you look.” Bilri looked up “I look like an elf! Then my feet are too large and hairy!! No one wants to play with me Uncle!” Dori looked a bit upset at the news “Have you told your Adad this?”

Bilri shook his head “Why not?” Bilri shrugged and Dori sighed again. “Bilri, listen, you shouldn’t do things that make you uncomfortable because others don’t like something about you. You should instead show those things off proudly, to show their words don’t mean anything to you.”

Bilri wasn’t sure how much sense that made, but let his Uncle help style his hair so his ears were on full display, and then he brushed his foot hair until it nearly shined like gold. 

***

It wasn’t long after that that he met Fili and Kili. Bilri had just been exploring as always and had wound up inside the royal wing. He knew he wasn’t really supposed to be there, but he was just curious as to what the big deal was. 

Besides the area being a bit fancier, it felt like the rest of the mountain. He was getting ready to turn back when he froze, caught in the gaze of a dwarfling with dark hair. “Your ears are so cool!”

Bilri blinked a little, feeling stunned, then offered a very small smile. “Thank you...um...I like your hair.” He didn’t think he had seen many dwarrow with such a dark color. The dwarfling puffed up a bit. “Thanks! I’m Kili!!” 

Bilri smiled a bit more “I’m Bilri” Kili smiled and then moved and pulled him towards another room. “You need to meet Fili, he’s my brother!! He’s going to love you!!” Bilri felt heat form on his cheeks and ears. He wasn’t sure anyone but his family could love him.

Fili, it turned out, had wonderful blonde hair. Bilri couldn’t help but stare at it in awe. He even touched it after asking for permission. Then Kili whined until Bilri touched his hair too. After that, they just played and had a great time until Bilri ran into their Uncle.

Bilri had to look up and blinked a little at the dwarf with black hair and silver streaks. “Who is this then?” Bilri moved and hid behind Fili as the boys answered him “This is Bilri Uncle Thorin!” Thorin crossed his arms “How did you get past the guards?” Bilri flushed “I was quiet.”

Thorin raised a brow then hunkered down closer to his eye level. “How old are you?” Bilri stared at the dwarf from behind Fili as he answered “Twelve.” Fili and Kili gasped “You’re just a baby!” Bilri frowned and looked down at the ground, then slowly moved from Fili. 

“He’s not a baby Kili. Who are your parents then?” Bilri dragged a foot across the ground “I only have Adad, and my Uncles.” Thorin nodded “Who is your Adad then??” Bilri looked up a little “Nori” Thorin looked surprised “Truly? I didn’t know he had a son.”

Bilri looked at the ground again as he realized Nori wasn’t even his real father if he wasn’t really a dwarf. He teared up, suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that he was an outsider here, despite it being his home. “He’s...the only Adad I know!” 

Bilri couldn’t stop the tears but did try to hide them. Soon, Fili pulled him into a hug and tried to soothe him, but he wished his Adad was there right now. Still, having some source of comfort was nice and he calmed fast enough. 

Wiping his eyes dry he gave Fili a small smile “Thank you.” Fili nodded and set him on the ground then lightly slapped his back. “I bet your Adad is missing you, right?” Bilri shrugged “He encourages me to explore around, I don’t think he thought I would come in here…”

Would his Adad be mad at him? Bilri shifted uncomfortably and looked at the three dwarrow with a little more unease than earlier. “Maybe I should go back…” He was surprised when Thorin rested an arm on his shoulder.

“No, you are free to stay and play. I’m sure my nephews don’t mind the company, right boys?” The two smiled “Of course we don’t” “Yeah, he’s fun to play with!!!” Bilri smiled a little “Really? You’ll play with me more? Even...even though I’m not a dwarf?”

The two stared at him then Fili smiled “Of course we will” “Why should you being a dwarf or not matter?” Bilri beamed, feeling happier than he had in a while. Fili and Kili were the first younger dwarrow to actually want to play with him.

Well, besides Ori, but Ori was his Uncle, so he wasn’t sure if that counted or not. So he eagerly played with the brothers for the rest of the day, and Thorin even let him ride his shoulders on the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilri didn’t find out his true race until he was twenty-three. Twenty-three! His Adad had never bothered to tell him, he learned from a man named Gandalf, who was also a wizard. Even then, the word ‘hobbit’ was only mentioned in passing.

Looking at his Adad, he could tell that the dwarf had known. Then again, how could he not? Bilri felt furious but didn’t show it, and when he was dismissed, he hid where his Adad didn’t look and was able to hear the story.

His Adad had saved him from slavers in Gondor, and by the time they reached the Shire, had thought that Bilri’s real parents would surely think he was dead. Bilri wasn’t sure what to feel about this new information.

He did know that Gandalf was going to go investigate and return, so until then, Bilri would act as if he knew nothing. He left his spot and wandered about, and by the time he returned home, he had made a new friend and brought him with him to play.

Gimli was closer to his age, though a little older, and he had heard many stories of the red-haired dwarf from Fili and Kili already. So it was easy to be the other dwarflings friend, and Gimli was as accepting of him as the two princes were.

***

When Gandalf returned he hid again and listened. His real parents were dead, Nori had saved him from being alone at his young age, for thirty-three was considered an adult to hobbits. Bilri also had another name, Bilbo Baggins. The other hobbits thought he was dead by now, he even had a little grave.

Bilri frowned when his Adad and Gandalf agreed that he should not be told of his true parents’ deaths. It seemed they did not intend to tell him of anything to do with his true race at all. So he slipped away and went to find what he could on his own.

Surprisingly, he found a good source of info from Dwalin’s brother, Balin, who was also Thorin’s advisor. The older dwarf admitted he didn’t know everything about the people of the Shire, but he knew more than Nori had ever told him.

Though he didn’t understand why he hadn’t been told, he did not hold out anger towards his Adad. Nori had done what he needed to. Bilri could sort of understand that, but it didn’t stop him from planning as he waited out the ten years he needed to.

***

Bilri shouldered his pack and made sure his family was asleep before slipping away. It was the spring, and he knew his trip would take three days if he was lucky. Ten years had been a long time to wait, so three extra days wouldn’t be too bad. 

Going at night was only to make sure no one would follow him. He needed to do this alone, even if his family would worry. He just wanted to know more about hobbits, and the best way to learn was to go there himself.

Bilri already had a story for if he actually met someone on the road. He just hoped it was passible, since hobbits didn’t normally travel. Bilri sighed as he traveled out of the mountain first, slipping past the guards easily.

Sleeping out under the stars was a brand new experience, and Bilri found himself staring at the dots in wonder. Did they have names behind them, or were they just pretty? Perhaps he could find out. 

***

Once he was in the Shire, he hid a lot and gained what information he could before trying to interact with his first hobbit. It was another three days before he felt confident to do so, and he wound up choosing the Thain to approach first. 

The older hobbit looked him over “I know almost every hobbit in Hobbiton, who are you?” Bilri smiled a little “I am called Bilri, I come from the West.” The Thain frowned “Bilri? That isn’t a very hobbit sounding name.” 

Bilri chuckled “I was not raised by hobbits” the Thain narrowed his eyes and Bilri hoped this risk was worth it. “I was raised by dwarrow-the dwarves that live in the Blue Mountains. They found me when I was young, and heard that other hobbits thought me dead, so they kept me.”

This was twisting the truth, and he knew it, but the Thain didn’t know that. “Look here, I am one hundred and thirty, you can’t lie to me.” Bilri swallowed and just shook his head “I wouldn’t dream of lying to one of such high esteem as yourself Master Took.”

The Thain humphed and did a circle around him, which he handled with as much poise as he could. “You certainly dress like a dwarf” the old hobbit commented and Bilri could only nod. “What was your real name then? Or do you not know it??”

Bilri glanced away “I don’t think you’ll believe me. I am thirty-three now, and have been gone since I was four. Like I said...you think I am already dead.” The Thain stared at him “Four?” Bilri nodded “Then you are thirty-three, which we consider an adult.” 

Bilri nodded “I...I thought it would be safer to come at such an age. I wasn’t sure if other hobbits would even talk to me if they thought of me as a child.” The Thain soon sat and nodded with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Bilri cleared his throat “Plus, I have no way to prove who I am, besides the word of a wizard.” The Thain look up “Wizard? Do you mean Gandalf?” Bilri nodded “I do, if not for him, I wouldn’t have known I was a hobbit at all. The dwarrow...well, they never told me. I imagine they wanted me to feel at home and didn’t want me to worry about race or the like.”

The Thain gave a smile “Well, we can confirm your story right now then!” Bilri blinked and then spun and drew his small sword as he became aware of the presence behind him. It was Gandalf and Bilri looked at him with wide eyes while the wizard just looked amused. 

“Why, Bilri my boy, why are you so far from the mountain?” Bilri huffed, then sighed “I wanted to learn more about my own people.” Gandalf rose a brow “Adad...he never talks about hobbits.” Gandalf hmmed “Ah, so you came to the Thain of all people?”

Bilri looked at the older hobbit “Well, he’s in charge of it all, it only seemed proper.” Gandalf moved and nodded and even the Thain looked happy at his words. Then the Thain looked at the wizard “So his story is true? He was raised by those dwarves?”

Gandalf smiled softly “It is, they have been taking great care of him, and I saw no rush to return him. He is already aging like a dwarf, and knows their traditions and customs better.” Bilri felt his ears warm, and the Thain raised his eyebrows.

“Aging like a dwarf?” Gandalf nodded and Bilri adjusted his weight nervously. “I didn’t want to wait that long Gandalf, it’s already bad enough I didn’t know what I was until ten years ago.” Gandalf hmmed again and Bilri bowed his head.

“I think I’m missing something” the Thain said and Gandalf chuckled a little “Dwarrows are not considered of age until they are seventy.” Bilri felt his ears warm more but looked up when the Thain laughed. “I can’t really blame him for not wanting to wait that long!”

Bilri relaxed a little and offered a small smile, even as the Thain focused on him again. “Well, what’s your real name then lad? You obviously know it, and Gandalf has confirmed your story, that’s good enough for me!” 

Bilri glanced at Gandalf who just gave a nod. “Bilbo Baggins” the Thain’s eyes grew wide, and you could have heard a pin drop. “It can’t be” the Thain looked at Gandalf who just smiled “It is, I looked into it, and there’s no question this is Bilbo.”

Bilri looked between them, then was surprised by the Thain getting up and coming over, and then hugging him. “My dear grandson! Welcome home!!” Bilri blinked then had a feeling he had done something very very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilri was guided to a seat and looked between the Thain-his grandfather?-and Gandalf. “I feel a bit confused. Then again I know next to nothing about hobbits at all. Well, besides what I have learned on my own.” Which wasn’t much.

The Thain sighed “Yes, as I would expect with you learning from dwarves.” Bilri shifted in his seat “You said I was home though. I...I don’t think I can stay.” The Thain looked upset and Bilri felt even worse for bringing it up.

“The dwarrow will miss me, I am still a child in their eyes, and well...I um...didn’t really tell them I was coming here.” Gandalf’s brows shot up and the Thain chuckled “You are my grandson.” The old hobbit shook his head gently. 

“How long have you been gone?” Bilri flushed “Six days now” Gandalf sighed a little “That isn’t too bad, but he is right, if he stays much longer he will cause a panic...if it already hasn’t happened.” 

Bilri bowed his head some “I do want to learn more about hobbits though, and I feel bad leaving after meeting my grandfather…” Gandalf looked thoughtful and the Thain nodded. Bilri looked up “There must be a solution! I barely learned anything at all so far!” 

Both of the men present chuckled. “There’s the Baggins side showing, always thirsty for knowledge.” His grandfather looked happy enough that Bilri didn’t think it was an insult. Gandalf still looked thoughtful, and Bilri was finding it hard to sit still.

“Your body thinks it’s a child still, doesn’t it?” His grandfather asked in interest and Bilri smiled a little “Yes, but I am still more mature than most my age.” He would be expected to start exploring crafts soon since he hadn’t yet.

Bilri didn’t honestly understand what the dwarrow meant when they said he would just know his craft when he saw it or tried to do it. Though, the gardens here had greatly caught his interest as he had passed through. 

“May I ask...who plants all the flowers around here? Everything looks so beautiful.” His grandfather perked up “Why each hobbit learns about planting and growing their own gardens! So each one is tended personally by the hobbits that live in each smail.”

Bilri nodded “Then the one outside? You tend to that??” His grandfather nodded “I do, though I can’t do as much as I used to. Would you like to try?” Bilri nodded, smiling at the thought of doing something from his hobbit heritage.

They all went outside, with an extra hobbit and soon Bilri had his fingers in the dirt. He felt a shiver go through him and he grinned as he just played with the dirt for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of it.

Then he focused on his grandfather's instructions and started to actually tend to the garden happily. “Seems you take to it naturally” his grandfather said at some point, and Bilri felt a warmth spread through his chest. 

“Maybe this is my craft” he said almost jokingly, but Gandalf looked at him with a sharp gaze. “That could very well be the case Bilri, and might be your way to spend more time in the Shire.” Bilri stared at Gandalf, then looked at his grandfather. 

It would be nice to learn more about gardening, and no other dwarf really did anything with plants beside a small herb area for the healers. “I guess we will have to see what my Adad says...um...the dwarf who raised me that is.”

His grandfather nodded and smiled kindly enough. Bilri smiled back and hoped that Nori would agree to him returning. 

***

Bilri’s grandfather actually came with him and Gandalf when they returned to the Blue Mountains. The guards were a bit surprised by the return of the wizard and the two hobbits. Then one guard recognized him and a call was called out and soon spread. 

Bilri nearly groaned as Dori ran out first with tears and then was followed by a near furious looking Nori. Except that Nori was also trying to hide a smirk as Dori scolded him. “I’m fine uncle! I only went to the Shire!!”

Dori’s eyes went wide “The Shire?! Why would you want to go there?” Bilri felt something in him snap and he glared at his uncle. “If you haven’t realized it yet, it’s where I’m from! I’m certainly not a dwarf!!”

Dori blinked, looking taken aback, and his Adad’s smirk was gone. “I got curious! No one even told me what I really was until ten years ago, and even then it wasn’t any of you lot!!” Nori winced and Bilri reigned in his anger some.

“I just wanted to learn more about my race. About the lands I was born in, and about what family I have left.” He motioned to the Thain “For example, this is my grandfather, of my mother’s side.” The Thain bowed and Bilri looked at the family he had known most of his life.

Taking a deep breath he then sighed deeply. “I’m sorry for leaving without telling you, and making you worry.” He shifted his weight “I uh...did find my craft while I was there though, so um...that’s good right?” 

Nori looked at him sharply and Dori blinked in surprise. “Your craft?” Bilri nodded “Gardening.” Both of the dwarrow stared at him and he slowly looked at the ground. Gandalf decided to speak then “I believe that makes more than enough sense. He is a child of Yvannah after all.”

Bilri looked up in curiosity “Yvannah...the Green Lady? Isn’t she Mahal’s wife??” Gandalf nodded “That she is, hobbits believe they were created by her to help care for the land and its animals.” Bilri stared a bit “Oh.” 

“No dwarf gardens” Dori pointed out and Bilri saw where this might go. “Well, that’s why I came up with a solution” his grandfather said and gave Dori a pleasant smile. “He can come train under me, and his many uncles. We would keep a sharp eye on the lad, and he could learn more about his race at the same time.”

Bilri looked at Nori “Please Adad? I could train through the spring and summer, and come back by the fall! It feels so good to work with the plants...and I wouldn’t mind knowing more about my people…” 

Nori ran a hand through his beard “You’d probably sneak off again if I say no.” Bilri flushed, the thought had crossed his mind, though it was only as a last result. Nori sighed “Aye, that would work if it really makes you that happy.”

Bilri grinned and rushed to his Adad, hugging him “Thank you so much!!” Nori hugged him back and after a bit, they parted. “I’ll be careful” he promised and Nori nodded “Aye, I know you will be.” 

Bilri smiled and went to get enough to last him for two seasons, or what he could easily carry. His grandfather had already said they could provide new clothing and a place to stay, so Bilri didn’t really take all too much from home. 

Once he was ready, he made his goodbye’s and went back to the Shire with his grandfather to spend the spring and summer in the green lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Nori felt torn. On one hand, he had been proud of his son being able to sneak out of the mountain without being noticed. On the other, he had been gone for almost ten days, and now he knew how Dori had felt when he left without any notice.

When Bilri returned, it was with Gandalf and a stranger. Another hobbit. Nori knew exactly where his son had gone off to, even before it was said. Bilri’s little burst of anger had surprised him, but he felt he deserved it.

It was true he hadn’t really told Bilri of his origins or his true race. He had just wanted to make his son feel like he was more than welcome...like he was a dwarf. It looked like maybe that had been the wrong move, for his son had figured out what he really was, and where the gentle race lived.

Nori was still proud, but a large dash of worry had been building inside him. Especially when he said he had found his craft, and it wasn’t something he could learn in the mountain. It was something he could really only learn in the Shire.

At least his true grandfather had offered to act as the teacher, with extra eyes as well. Nori knew of the age differences, or at least that in the Shire Bilri would be viewed as an adult, so he appreciated that the older hobbit knew of the difference and acted to make the dwarrow feel more comfortable with the arrangement.

Bilri had even asked him directly for permission. It would only be for two seasons, and it seemed really important to his son. So he had said yes. He always found it hard to say no to Bilri anyway. 

Now that Bilri was gone now, Nori felt himself doubting the decision. He had to keep reminding himself it wasn’t for too long, and that Bilri was being watched over and taken care of. Even knowing that, he often found himself wondering about his son until the first letter came.

Nori found himself smiling as he read the update, and could see his son’s writing had improved. It looked like the hobbits were teaching him some cursive. Not that he minded, Bilri’s script had always been a bit more refined than a dwarves hand could put to paper.

The letters were sent once a week, normally with just the assurance that he was fine and being well taken care of. Even if it was just a sentence, it would ease Nori’s worry just a little bit. Near mid-summer the letters suddenly stopped, and Nori had half a mind to go after his son.

For two weeks, he paced and could feel the grey’s growing, and nearly convinced himself to go to the Shire when the next letter finally arrived. Bilri’s grandfather had passed away, and he had gotten swept up into some hobbit politics. 

Bilri promised to explain in better detail when he got home, but he might be delayed due to having to help with some of his grandfather's belongings. Nori felt for Bilri, but wondered why his son would have to help with the older hobbits' estate.

Since Bilri had said he would explain, he decided to put his trust in his son, and get ready for his return.

***

Bilri returned, sun-touched and looking a bit tired. Nori had him rest before giving him any news, which resulted in his son sleeping for a whole day. The thief couldn’t help but wonder what the hobbits had been having him doing exactly, to make him this exhausted. 

When Bilri finally woke up, he still looked a bit tired, but not as bad. It mostly rested in his eyes, as if he had seen many things he normally wouldn’t. Dori and Ori were there when he joined them and looked between them, and then finally spoke.

“We aren’t poor anymore” Nori startled a little. They weren’t considered super poor, but nor were they exactly rich. Dori made enough to support Ori, and Nori got enough to support him and Bilri. His son gave a tight smile “My grandfather, he left me a good sum of money.”

Nori frowned, Bilri didn’t look very happy at the news, despite giving it calmly. Bilri’s smile soon faded and that tired look got stronger. “There’s a catch” Dori looked at him and he met the gaze briefly. 

“They want me to come back next spring and spend another summer there. To learn more about...about my standing within their community.” Nori blinked “Standing?” Bilri looked away and shifted uncomfortably. 

“The Thain...is equal to a King. Or, well, holds the same amount of power.” Nori felt his jaw drop and Dori gasped. Ori was staring in awe “So, you are like a prince?” Bilri flinched, but nodded “To them, I am...quite high in...rank there.” 

Bilri looked towards them again, and now Nori could guess why he looked so tired. To the hobbits, he was already considered an adult who could handle the responsibilities of one. The reality was that he was still a child, and would be considered such for a long time now. 

“So they want me to learn what I need to if I were to take that spot. Of course, I am quite far in the line for the position, there are many relatives between the new Thain and me...but they still want me to know. Just in case.” 

Nori swallowed “What about us?” Bilri smiled “They know you are my adoptive family, and you are welcome to my money and may help with any advice I might need when it comes to outside politics and dealings. You wouldn’t be expected to take the spot in any way though.”

Nori nodded and Dori looked a bit surprised. Bilri sighed “They also made quite a fuss at finding out I was Bilbo Baggins, apparently my birth father was quite well off and...held a high standing of his own.” 

Bilri rubbed his eyes “If Gandalf hadn’t found a way to prove that I was indeed who I said I was, I would have been chased off, and able to return a bit sooner. Though I wouldn’t have been allowed to return...I think I know enough to get by.”

Bilri shrugged and something made Nori’s gut sink. “Your real father...passed away right?” Bilri nodded “What about his fortune?” Bilri glanced away “It was distributed amongst his other family, except for one thing.” 

Bilri met his gaze “He left the smail...the home, to my grandfather, who in turn left it to me.” Bilri smiled “I legally have my own house under Shire law.” The Ri brothers stared at Bilbo who chuckled nervously “I...you are allowed to stay there too, but as it stands, they expect me to come and check on it every so often, or it goes to someone else.”

“I told them I must spend the winter here, at the very least. They allowed it, only because they knew I had other family here, and they don’t want conflict with the dwarrow here.” Silence fell around the table and Bilri stared at the table. 

Nori moved and hugged his son. This was more than he should be allowed to deal with, but hobbits and dwarrow were so different… And his son was caught in the middle of them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilri spent a good chunk of the winter just resting. Nori worried about this but could tell it was helping his son improve. Spring came much too fast for both their liking. Bilri lingered as long as he could and when he finally parted, he looked back often.

Nori knew the Shire was safe, no physical harm would come to his son. However, the mental and emotional strain might just be too much. He wished he could go with Bilri, but he had his own job now.

As Thorin’s spymaster of all things! Dwalin had been pissed, and that was the main reason Nori agreed and stuck to it. It wasn’t even a horrible job, it basically only required the skills he already used pretty much daily.

It also kept him busy and the warm seasons passed surprisingly quickly. 

***

Bilri returned looking like he needed to hibernate the whole fall and winter. Nori met him at the gate with a deep frown. Bilri only smiled as they went home, going straight to his bed, and sleeping. Nori checked on him often and vowed that Bilri would not go alone again.

Dori or even Ori would go with his son the next time. Or maybe even that dwarf with the silly hat that mentioned he wanted to sell his toys in the nearby areas. What was his name again? Bofur?? Yes, that was it.

When Bilri got up, it was time for supper and he sat quietly at the table. Nori glanced at Dori, who sighed and looked at Bilri with a smile. “So, was your visit a good one?” Bilri nodded “Yes, it went well enough, thank you.” 

Nori blinked “What did they have you do?” Bilri looked up momentarily “Oh, just attend lessons, perform duties of the Baggins head, sit with ladies, learn to cook...that sort of thing.” Bilri gave a smile that Nori didn’t much like the look of.

“I don’t wish to bore you with too many details, we might be here all night otherwise!” Nori shared a look with Dori. “Why are you talking like that? We’re your family Bilri, you can relax here.” Bilri gave him a wide look, took a deep breath, then started crying.

Nori was at his side as quick as anything. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re home now.” After Bilri calmed, Nori stayed close by. His son sniffed and wiped his eyes before sighing again. “Mahal I’m tired. I hardly had time to think straight with all their teachings, let alone nap or anything like that…”

Bilri stirred his food “They...want me to start looking at ladies to marry. I, of course, don’t want to, and told them I’m not considered old enough, but they still want me to keep up appearances and the like.” Bilri made a face, then looked between them before just staring at his food.

“They...they said I don’t have a One, because I’m a hobbit...is that true?” Nori stared at Bilri, feeling rage towards the hobbits. How dare they tell his son something like that! It didn’t matter if that could be true, you don’t tell a kid they don’t have anyone special.

Heck, you don’t tell _anyone_ they don’t have anyone special. Nori rubbed his son’s back “Hey, I’m sure you have a One...you may not feel it the same as a dwarf does, but I’m sure you would feel some sort of attachment or comfort...or even attraction towards who you’re meant to be with.” 

Bilri looked at him and smiled a little, and this smile was a bit more real looking. “Thank you…” Then he flushed and looked back to his food, soon starting to eat again. “Oh, I only have to go about once a month or so after this.”

Nori felt a bit more at ease at that news, since he didn’t think Bilri could handle full seasons again. After they all ate, Bilri returned to his bed and slept more. Nori had a feeling he would nap a lot again, or at least until he felt more energetic again.

Nori knew his son would be okay, but he would still arrange for at least one dwarf to go with Bilri on the next trip to the Shire. 

***

Bilri walked to the royal wing in his hobbit wear. He knew the princes had been curious about the difference, and what better way to sate their curiosity then show them? Bilri didn’t even have to sneak past the guards anymore, most of them recognized him. 

Once he was in the proper rooms, he rolled his eyes when he saw the two listening in on something they probably shouldn’t be. Always up to trouble… Shaking his head with a fond smile, he joined them and gave them a bit of a fright.

Covering their mouths before they sounded their alarm, he smirked and then offered an apology with a hand sign. The two brothers beamed and they went back to listening and Bilri figured he may as well listen too.

“At this rate, we won’t have enough to last the winter. The few greenhouses and fields just aren’t yielding enough...” Dis said and Bilri frowned. “It doesn’t help that we have to hire men to do the work, and they always ask for more than the work is worth.” That was Thorin, and Bilbo narrowed his eyes.

Dis sighed “I don’t know what we are going to do...people will die this winter if we don’t have a solution.” Bilri found himself moving, Fili and Kili unable to stop him as he entered the room. “Excuse me” both dwarrow looked at him, and he also noticed Balin and Dwalin were there...and so was his Adad.

Thorin smiled “Ah Bilri, did you come to play with the boys?” Bilri smiled in return “Yes...but um...I couldn’t help but overhear as I was looking for them. Must be these pointed ears of mine...may I offer a suggestion?”

The two leaders looked at each other, then at Balin, who shrugged. Then Dis focused on Bilri again “Sure you can little one.” Bilri found he didn’t much like being called little...especially since he was full-grown by hobbit standards, but he let it slide.

There were more important things. “Why not seek aid from the Shire? The hobbits are very proficient at growing food and often have a surplus of it. Also, I could help teach some willing dwarrow how to garden so we don’t have to pay the men anymore.” 

Dis looked surprised and Thorin rubbed his short beard thoughtfully. “We can’t have a child teaching adults how to garden” Bilri frowned. “It’s my craft, and I assure you I am quite good at it! Even the hobbits say I am better than some of their best farmers at growing things. I suppose if it is too odd, you could try to get a few hobbits to come here and look over the land and do some labor...I know the members of the Took family would be up to traveling.”

Bilri glanced at Nori and then gathered some of his courage. “Plus if I ask, they would be more willing to listen, since I am one of them?” Balin was smiling in approval, Thorin looked impressed and Dis looked like she was seriously considering it. 

“I would not go alone of course, you could send a small delegation with me. Me being there would simply allow the talks to go more smoothly.” Now even his Adad was looking pleased, and Bilri smiled at the group. 

Dis and Thorin looked at Balin again. The old dwarf nodded “It’s worth a try, and is definitely better than doing nothing.” Bilri felt ecstatic, happy that he could help the people he cared about in such a way. This meant another trip to the Shire sooner than he had planned, but it would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilri looked at the group in a mixture of shock and joy. Balin was coming of course, since he was the royal advisor, then there was Dwalin to act as their guard. Next was Ori, to keep an account of their meetings with the hobbits, so of course, Dori had to come to watch over Ori. 

Then even his Adad was coming, which brought him no lack of joy. The surprising ones were Dis, Fili, and Kili. Especially the princes since they weren’t of age yet. Still, it would be nice to have his friends there. Bilri smiled and they headed out.

The trip was much more pleasant than usual and went easier with ponies. Bilri seemed allergic to the hair, which was unfortunate, but he powered through it. Once they reached the Shire, he led them right to Bag End.

It was his house, and he wouldn’t have the dwarrow staying at some Inn. The ponies went to a well known stable first and they got many stares as they made the rest of the trip on foot. Bilri heard many whispers of ‘Mad Baggins’ but ignored them as he had all spring and summer.

When they were finally at Bag End, he opened the door and smiled at the group of dwarrow. “Please take your boots off and put them here” he pointed “For now, your weapons can go here.” He hung his own sword there and then watched Fili and Kili carefully. 

There was only a brief moment where Kili moved to wipe mud on his birth mother’s glory box that had him scolding his friend. Then he showed them the rooms where they could stay. There were seven guest rooms, then the one he used when he stayed here. 

Dis looked around thoughtfully “Whose house is this? It’s very well kept” Bilri smiled “Mine, and thank you for the praise.” Dis raised a brow and looked at him in surprise. Bilri shrugged “In the view of the hobbits, I’m already an adult. This was my true parents home...and now it’s mine by this land's laws.”

Dis looked at him thoughtfully and he smiled again before moving to the kitchen. “We don’t see the Thain until tomorrow, so feel free to make yourselves at home.” He sent a hard look towards Fili and Kili “Don’t break anything!” Dis chuckled then ran a hand through her beard. 

Bilri entered the kitchen, glancing at Ori before entering the first pantry and gathering food for their meal. Though it was full of Shire fare, he could easily make something that the dwarrow in his home would enjoy. 

As he bustled around the kitchen preparing everything, more dwarrow sat at the kitchen table and seemed to discuss among themselves. Bilri noticed a lack of Fili and Kili and only hoped they weren’t getting up to too much trouble.

At some point, Dori fussed over him doing all the work. “I’m fine uncle! I had to do this all spring and summer!!” Dori didn’t seem pleased with this information. Bilri sighed “I suppose I could use help with the vegetables…” He handed Dori a knife and then they worked together.

Bilri smiled as they created the meal together and was glad that his family was here. It was so much better than being in the smail alone. 

***

The meal was accepted happily enough, and everyone ate their fill despite Bilri not being as good as Bombur or other such cooks. At night, he found himself wanting to share a bed with his Adad, despite having his own for some time now. Nori didn’t seem to mind at least.

In the morning, he was the first to wake and he got ready, dressing in an outfit the other hobbits would expect of him for such a meeting. He made them a quick breakfast, ate second breakfast on his own, then they traveled to the Thain’s as a group. 

Bilri waved and smiled at what few hobbit’s greeted him. “Master Baggins!” He paused and turned his attention to the voice, he was both surprised and confused to see it was one of the bounders. “A missive for you” the hobbit eyed the dwarrow warily and Bilri took the missive with a polite smile.

Opening, he read it over “Truly? They deem such action necessary??” The bounder focused on him “I’m afraid so Master Baggins, mind it’s not that we don’t trust you, or any company you bring…” Bilri just sighed “Yes, it’s fine, I will let them know presently.” 

The bounder nodded and left and Bilri stuck out his tongue at the retreating back before turning to Balin. “Here” he handed the missive over and held his hands behind his back as the older dwarf read it. “Ah, they only want two of us to come, they’re likely just nervous having so many of us around.” 

Bilri nodded “I suggest Lady Dis and Master Balin” Dis looked surprised and Balin chuckled “Aye, I can keep account well enough, the rest of you head back to the home.” The dwarrow nodded and went, with Nori giving him an uncertain look. 

Bilri just smiled then looked at the two that would come with him. “Ah...I must warn you, they will be expecting me to make the introductions, and may want me to answer most if not all of their questions.” 

Balin nodded and Dis frowned a little, and Bilri flushed before clearing his throat. “I am the head of the Baggins family after all” he shrugged, then turned and went back to leading them to the Thain’s.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilri adjusted his coat and vest before ringing the Thain’s bell. When the door was answered he grinned “Good morning! Bilbo Baggins calling with Dis Dain, princess and leader of the Blue Mountain, and her royal advisor Balin.” The hobbit who had opened the door nodded and then led them to one of the meeting rooms.

Bilri moved to a seat and got comfortable as the hobbit left. Another hobbit came in and set out sweets, teacups and a teakettle. “We have different teas available. Some mint, lemon, rosehip, and the Shire mix.” Bilri smiled “Thank you” he took some mint and poured hot water over the leaves.

Then he plated some biscuits but didn’t eat them yet. Sitting quietly, he went over what they needed to request and how to best word it all. They had to be careful, and even then the Thain may gather the rest of the hobbit council before agreeing to their needs.

Sighing he stayed seated even when the Thain finally entered. “Bilbo, welcome back, I see you brought company.” Bilri smiled “Hello Thain Fortinbras, I bring with me Dis Dain, princess of the Blue Mountain, and her advisor Balin.”

His uncle nodded and sat, gathering treats and tea for himself and taking a sip. Only then did Bilri eat a treat of his own. Once he sipped some of his tea, he watched his uncle closely. 

“I read your letter, and I think we can arrange to send some food over, I am just not as sure about sending other hobbits to the mountain.” Bilri nodded “Of course, of course! It is a bit of travel, even for a Took.”

His uncle raised a brow and Bilri just smiled. “I think I might be the only Hobbit to travel that far...besides my own mother.” He chuckled a little and drank more tea as his uncle looked thoughtful. 

Bilri set his cup down “There’s also quite a bit of land to cover. Or I would happily do the task myself!” His uncle nodded and chewed on some sweets while looking at the two dwarrow with him.

“I hear you have two younger dwarves with you” Bilri felt his smile falling “Yes...they are the sons of Lady Dis.” Fortinbras smiled and looked at Dis “How old are they then?” Dis smiled “My youngest, Fili, is sixty” Bilri tilted his head. 

“Then my oldest, and heir after my brother, is Kili at sixty-five.” Fortinbras nodded and sipped at his tea. “Perhaps you would be amiable to an alliance?” Bilri gave his uncle a hard look “Now, I don’t see why we have to go that far! The Blue Mountain just needs food and help with the land.”

Fortinbras smiled “Of course, nephew, but I would feel more at ease with sending hobbits there if there were stronger ties between the two races.” Bilri scowled just a little “Well, neither of them are of age by dwarvish standards.”

His uncle looked amused “You aren’t either by that logic, yet you hold a spot on our council, own properties and thought to ask aid from your people.” Bilri flushed and lowered his gaze to his tea. Fortinbras chuckled.

Bilri sighed “It won’t work uncle” he raised his head “As I’ve tried to explain before, the dwarrow believe that each dwarf has someone that makes up their other half. They normally only marry this person...their One, and they stay with that person their whole lives.”

Fortinbras looked between Balin and Dis “Is this true?” Bilri felt a spike of irritation. Why couldn’t his uncle just take his word for this? Balin nodded “It’s true” Fortinbras drank more of his tea and looked over Bilri. 

“Hobbits don’t believe in that sort of thing, though we also marry for life.” Bilri just kept frowning at his uncle. Dis glanced at him and sighed “We would accept a consort.” Bilri looked at Dis in surprise. Fortinbras raised a brow and Bilri moved to explain.

“It’s...sort of like a mate that is more for companionship than reproduction.” His face warmed as his uncle chuckled “Well then...I suggest Bilbo here.” Bilri gasped “Uncle!” Fortinbras met his gaze “That’s...inappropriate! I won’t be of age for another forty years!” 

Fortinbras nodded “Yes, but you already live there, you know the customs and traditions, and that would give you time to get to know your future mate. Also, you won’t be expected to marry a hobbit lass and have a family if you’re already promised to someone.”

Bilri widened his eyes and then looked at Balin. The old dwarf met his gaze momentarily and rubbed his beard in thought. “It could work” Bilri then looked at Dis, hoping that she would see reason and deny the whole deal. 

Dis smiled “I think that’s agreeable” Bilri slumped slightly in defeat and wondered which of his friends he would be tied with.


	8. Chapter 8

Dis looked at Bilri briefly “I wonder if we could have a few moments alone? This is sudden for us.” Fortinbras nodded and left them alone. Bilri ran his hands down his face once the three of them were alone.

“Sneaky old man, of course, he would do something like this…” he sighed and sat back in his chair. Then he just stared forward. Dis faced him “Bilri” he looked at her slowly. “I know this is a lot to ask of you, but your uncle is correct. An alliance would mean that we could get help more than just this year, plus you already live with us and are used to it.”

Bilri nodded “Yes, I can see the logic to it. I just...I don’t want…” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want to be in the way of either Fili or Kili finding their One.” Dis touched his shoulder and he met her gaze “You won’t Bilri, a consort is like a second wife...or husband. If they found their One, then that person would be the primary wife...or Queen.”

Bilri smiled just a little and Dis squeezed his shoulder. “Now, which would you prefer?” Bilri blinked “I...get a choice?” Dis nodded “Of course! We know you get along with both my boys, but if you have a closer relationship to one over the other...well, we want you to be as comfortable as possible with this too.”

Bilri looked away in thought. He had known them both since he was twelve. If he could pick between the two of them though… “Fili” he nearly whispered and felt his whole face warm along with his ears. “If um...he’s agreeable as well of course.” 

Dis chuckled “I’m sure he will be” Bilri didn’t hold on too much hope, but at least being with a friend was better than marrying a hobbit and having a family only to outlive them all. Which had been the biggest reason he hadn’t wanted to marry a hobbit lass, to begin with.

With a dwarf, at least they would both have long lives. Balin slapped his back lightly “We will have to start lessons on what’s expected from a consort. At least we have plenty of time to teach you.” Bilri huffed lightly and nodded.

Soon enough his uncle came back “I hope all is well?” Bilri nodded “It is, Lady Dis agrees to your terms, as does Master Balin.” His uncle smiled “What about you Bilbo?” He met his uncle’s gaze and cocked a brow.

“A little late to ask me… I‘m fine with it though, it is the logical way to do things.” His uncle nodded and smiled wider “Well then! We will draw up the contract, then arrange for the food to be gathered and go with you when you return to the mountain. It may take a few days, please enjoy some Shire hospitality while you stay.”

Bilri stood and bowed a little “Thank you” Dis and Balin followed suit, and then they all headed back to Bag End. Bilri was lost in thought as he walked, and wondered how Fili would handle the news...or even Kili for that matter. 

The two brothers were nigh inseparable. Bilri sighed then brought up his head as a voice broke his thoughts. “Bilbo Baggins, just what sort of company are you keeping?” Bilri grit his teeth then smiled and faced one of his cousins. 

“Lobelia, these are dwarrow from the Blue Mountain. Dis Durin, princess and Balin her advisor.” Lobelia’s eyes went wide and Bilri held back a smirk. “They are forming an alliance with us. I have the honor of hosting them and their delegation.”

Lobelia scoffed a little and Bilri looked at her with a hard gaze. “Is there something you need? It’s close to luncheon and my guests are waiting for their meal.” Lobelia made an expression like she had smelled something bad.

Then she huffed and lifted her head as if in distaste. “I will never understand why they left someone so young in charge of Bag End. It really should be under the care of someone with _more experience_.” 

Bilri moved, gripping his hands together tightly “I’m managing quite fine, thank you.” Lobelia frowned “I don’t imagine how, with how you keep your appearance.” Bilri grit his teeth again “We both know appearance has nothing to do with keeping a home in shape.”

Lobelia huffed again then eyed the dwarrow with him “Good day” she said, then turned and stormed off. Bilri sighed as she left and shook his head before resuming his walk. “Bilri…” He turned his head to look at Balin. 

“Who was that?” Bilri looked forward “Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, a cousin.” He scratched at his ear “You must have scared her, she’s usually nastier than that.” He reached the door and opened it for them and noticed their expressions. 

“What?” The two shared a look “How often does she talk to you like that?” Bilri shrugged “Almost every day, with a variation of hidden insults.” He waved it away “It’s better than her stealing the spoons, besides she doesn’t know that even if I wasn’t in charge of this place… There’s no way I would let her have it.”

His expression hardened “I already arranged it so a different cousin gets it, so she can insult me all she wants...it’s just empty air.” Shrugging again, he headed inside missing them looking at each other thoughtfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Dis would be lying if she said she didn’t care for Bilri. The short and young male was like a son to her in many ways. It was part of the reason she had agreed to the alliance and Bilri marrying one of her sons. 

The young lad was pretty much family already. So she did _not_ appreciate that Bilri had to put up with being insulted to his face...and behind as well. She had heard the others call him ‘Mad Baggins’ after all. 

Following their hobbit into the house he owned, she ran her hand through her beard. “Bilri…” He looked at her with a raised brow. “Why do they call you...mad?” Bilri sighed and gathered food to make them lunch. “Partly because I act differently than the other hobbits, then I have long hair…”

Bilri started cutting a loaf of bread “I think part of it is also because I’m supposed to be dead, but I managed to come back and take a place on the council and take over properties that had been my dad’s…”

He finished the bread and started on meat “Then I could possibly be Thain, which I don’t think any of them really want.” Dis huffed “So they’re jealous” Bilri chuckled “Aye, I suppose so.” Dis crossed her arms and watched Bilri work.

Bilri paused and looked over what he had so far before cutting a second loaf of bread. Dis still didn’t think it was right. From the sounds of it, Bilri held a high position here...and he would hold an equally high position once he married into the Durin family.

“Should I make a bead, or wait until I’m of age?” Dis looked at Bilri who was cutting a different kind of meat now “You can make one if you want.” Bilri nodded and then put the meat on the bread to make sandwiches. 

He set the sandwiches out and then went and got several blocks of cheese to add to the table. Dis sat and added cheese to one of the sandwiches just as Bilri set out some mustard. Then Bilri joined her with a tired sigh. 

“Lunch is ready!” She called out and the other dwarrow soon joined them. Bilri made a simple sandwich for himself and ate quietly. Dis looked at Balin who met her eyes, then she looked at Nori who raised his brow in question. 

She glanced at Bilri and the spymaster frowned before giving a nod. Dis focused on eating while watching the quiet hobbit thoughtfully.

***

After their meal, Dis, Balin and Nori gathered in one of the guest bedrooms. Dis looked at Nori first “Bilri isn’t treated nicely here.” Nori sighed “I figured as much, he’s always so tired when he comes home, and just seems upset in general.”

Dis nodded “I honestly think his uncle is giving him an out with the arrangement he made today.” Nori tilted his head in question and Dis smirked. “The Thain wants to form an alliance. Bilri is to marry Fili to secure it.” 

Nori looked angry “Like hell he is! Why would you even decide that without me?!” Dis sighed “It’s either that or he continues to come here as often as they deem fit and gets continuously insulted.” Nori frowned then bowed his head.

“Besides, Fili says he is sure Bilri is his One, so they would probably get together anyway.” Nori lifted his head and grumbled something, but nodded. Dis looked at Balin “We need to make sure the contract is fair by our standards as dwarrow as well.”

Balin nodded “Of course” Dis sighed and looked at Nori again. “I know it may be hard, but find out what you can about it ahead of time. I sense there’s another reason they want him to leave.” 

Nori nodded again and left, heading to do as he was asked. Dis gave a nod to Balin then went to find Fili. It wasn’t too hard since it was a small home and her boys were loud. Chuckling she looked at them and then got Fili’s attention.

“Let’s talk, just us...only for a little bit” Fili nodded and came over. Then they went to a room themselves. Dis looked at her youngest son and sighed before starting. “We went to see the leader of the hobbits today. He wants to form an alliance using Bilri.”

Fili blinked “Oh” Dis touched his arm “Bilri chose you, but only if you also agree.” Fili looked surprised then smiled “Of course I agree! I mean, it’s a long time before we can get married, but I can wait.” 

Dis nodded then rest her forehead with her sons “I’ll let him know you agree.” Fili beamed and Dis left him and went to find Bilri. When she did, she found him asleep in an armchair and decided to let him rest for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Bilri woke from a nap and stretched. Then he stood and yawned before getting his gardening tools and heading outside. He walked right to his garden and glanced back as he heard a dwarf following him.

Seeing it was Dis he went to the closest bed and knelt on the ground. Then he went to work, first playing with the dirt some and sighing with a smile. “Did you plant all of these?” He shook his head “No, some are from when my parents lived here.”

He pointed “That rose bush and the tree on the top were already here.” Dis looked up at the oak tree and then nodded. “It is very beautiful, your craft suits you.” Bilri smiled and nodded before letting the quiet settle.

“Fili is willing to join with you” Bilri looked up in surprise “Truly?” Dis nodded and he flushed “Oh, well, that’s good then…” He turned back to the flower bed, mostly working the dirt. “If you don’t mind, may I ask why you chose him?” 

Bilri flushed deeper “Well, it’s not that I dislike Kili in any way.” He withdrew from the flower bed and rubbed off the dirt that had stuck to him. “Fili just feels…” Bilri looked up in thought, gaze landing on the oak tree.

“Like home somehow” he stood and grabbed his tools, then walked up to the tree taking a path made for that. Dis followed, looking at the path with interest. Bilri scanned the ground, then examined the branches thoughtfully. 

Hopping up, he climbed up onto the lowest branch and got one of the smaller branches off with some work. Then he got down and made work getting the twigs and leaves off. “Are you using that for your bead?” Bilri nodded “It can represent honor, nobility, and wisdom…”

Dis chuckled “I’m not sure wisdom fits my Fili” Bilri smiled. “He has his moments, I’m sure as he gets older it will show more.” Dis smiled warmly and Bilri moved the small branch in his hold. 

It should be a good enough size for a bead. Sighing he started getting off the bark. “What is wrong?” Bilri looked up at his future mother in law “Well...I don’t really know how to carve.” Dis nodded “I know someone who could help you, I’ll introduce you to him when we return home.”

Bilri smiled “I would appreciate that” after the bark was as removed as he could get it, he tucked the branch into a pocket, then headed to the vegetables. He picked the ripest fare and placed them in a basket nearby. 

Once that was done, he brought the basket inside with his tools. Dis followed him, seeming to be okay with just watching him work. Bilri added the fresh vegetables to his pantry and put his tools away. Normally he spent longer in the garden, but he was normally here alone.

Looking at Dis he shuffled his feet and averted his gaze shyly. “I was wondering...if perhaps it would be okay...um…” He glanced up “If it was okay if I called you Amad.” His face warmed and he saw that Dis looked surprised.

Then the princess was hugging him “Of course you can.” Bilri grinned happily and returned the embrace. When they parted she rest her forehead against his and he chuckled a little. This was nice, he was happy his future marriage would tie him to such kind dwarrow.

Pulling away he smiled and straightened his clothes some. “Time for tea” he went to the kettle and prepped some mint for himself. “Do you want any?” Dis chuckled “No, I can’t even see how you eat so much.”

Bilri chuckled in turn “It’s normal for a hobbit, we eat seven meals a day.” Dis sat, looking surprised again. Letting the water heat up, he went and got some cookies he had baked before heading back to the Blue Mountain, but should still be good.

Setting the cookies out he got his teacup and some honey out. Then he poured the warm water in his cup and sat. Adding some honey to his tea he sipped at it slowly. It looked like things would mellow out after this, plus with the alliance in place, it meant he didn’t have to return to the Shire if he didn’t want to. 

Pausing for a moment he wondered if that was the point then shrugged. The home would go to good hobbits and he would honestly only miss the garden. Life would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's a part three coming


End file.
